Young Multiverser
by ShepardisaBOSS
Summary: I was once human. Now, I am a Multiverser, a being who is all-powerful. What better way to start my new life than in one of my favorite super hero shows? Look out world, here I come to tear you a new one! Rated M for language, violence and later scenes. Pairings: OC/Miss Martian/Artemis/Starfire/Aquagirl/Raven.
1. Prologue: One Door Closes

**So, I've decided to take a break from "Amalgaverse Effect" for the time being, in order to start up this little project. **

**For those of you who are unfamiliar with Multiversers, I recommend going to the author VindictiveDunc, as he was the one who created their existence (and the first official Multiverser). FYI, he's okay with me doing this, and welcomes others to become Multiversers as well. The more, the merrier!**

**Also, a big shoutout to VindictiveDunc, for all the help he gave in the creation of this story. Here's to you, boss!**

**And now, without further ado, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TV SHOWS, MOVIES, VIDEO GAMES OR MANGA MENTIONED IN THIS STORY! Even if I wanted to, I don't.**

* * *

**Young Multiverser**

* * *

**Prologue: One Door Closes…**

* * *

The Multiverse Theory.

Basically, it states that our universe is not the only one in existence, but rather one that exists among an infinite number of universes. Each universe is different from the other, though; sometimes the difference is a minor one, but in others the difference is astronomical.

When I was human, I was always hoping that the Multiverse Theory was right. Simply the idea that there were other worlds out there was simply…alluring. I never thought though that I would experience the Multiverse in its entirety firsthand, though.

Oh, where are my manners? I should probably introduce myself before we go any further. My name was once Michael *****, and I used to be a human.

Why do I describe myself as a human in past-tense? It's simple. I lost the right to be considered a member of the human race a long time ago. The reason why isn't as bad as you might think. I didn't commit a mass murder, or treat others as pieces of garbage or some other sick shit like that. It's just that…well, for you to understand, I should probably start with how I lost my humanity.

* * *

It was a rather dreary day during my last day of being human. I was hanging out with my friend that day, having just finished watching "Muppets Most Wanted." Not a bad movie, in my opinion. I especially liked a few of the musical numbers (specifically the one between Constantine and Dominic).

However, my mind kept going back to a subject that I was focusing on for the past few days. The DC television cartoon series known as "Young Justice," perhaps one of my favorite superhero series.

_Seriously, it was such a good series. The mere fact that it was canceled on a fucking __**cliffhanger**__ ending just pisses me off!_ After inwardly sighing, I thought _Oh well, at least I can keep myself happy with the fan fiction created from the series._

At that point, a loud honking sound brought me out of my thoughts. I turned around and found a large truck—the kind you'd see in the military—swerving out of control, knocking the cars in front of it out of the way. As it tumbled onto its side, my friend ducked for cover as I was frozen in place, like a deer staring at incoming headlights. Thankfully, the vehicle managed to come to a screeching halt before it could even touch me.

I let out a huge sigh of relief that I didn't even know I had. Then I heard the groaning inside. Without even thinking, I ran onto the top of the vehicle and opened the door, revealing the driver inside. "MISTER! YOU OKAY IN THERE?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," he responded weakly. Lowering myself down, I began to pry the poor sap out of his seat when I started to smell a familiar scent. The scent of gasoline.

I began to move frantically as I finally got the driver out of his restraints. I draped him over my shoulders and began to climb out, noticing a steadily growing pool of gasoline inching its way to a power line. As I handed the driver over to someone by the truck, I heard something from the trailer. It was another person, and she was trapped inside.

Not even thinking about what could happen to me, I went back inside as others kept screaming at me to get out of there before it was too late. I found a door leading into the back, and pried it open. I crawled inside and found a young woman trapped in her seat, flames starting to inch into the enclosed area. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, KID?!" she screamed in disbelief. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Not without you, I'm not!" I said with finality. I tried to take off her restraints, but they wouldn't budge. "You have a knife?" She handed me a knife from her boot, and I began sawing at the straps like our lives depended on it. Our lives actually **did** depend on it, but you get my point.

I finally managed to cut her out after a minute or two, and I knew we had to move. I started pushing her out of there like a man possessed, screaming out "COME ON! YOU KNOW THAT OLD SAW ABOUT WOMEN AND CHILDREN, SO MOVE!"

"WHAT ABOUT YOU?!"

Before I could retort, a section of the row of seats came down and pinned me, just as I managed to push her out of the way. She started making her way back to me, but I waved her away.

"DON'T WORRY, I'LL BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

With a look of regret and apology, she crawled out of the burning vehicle. I started moving the row off of me, but it was heavier than it looked. Before I could finally free my leg, the world just…stopped.

Literally, the world just stopped around me. No noise, no movement of the flames. Everything simply stopped. It was probably the weirdest thing I ever experienced in my life as a human. However, it would not be the last weird thing I would ever experience.

"Okay, you have got to be the second one I've met so far that gave up his life to save someone."

Fine, this was the last weirdest thing I've seen as a human. A guy just appeared out of nowhere, standing over me with a smile. He was wearing a coat similar to one worn by Connor from Assassin's Creed 3 with ninja leggings. On his back was a rifle that seemed to slightly resemble a sword in a sheath, and had a gun at his hip.

Uneasily, I said "Um, who the heck are you, are you the one doing this, how are you doing this, and what the heck is going on?"

With a chuckle, the mysterious man sat down next to me. "Well, firstly, my name is Duncan. Secondly, yes, I'm the one doing this. How I'm doing this? Well, we'll get to that later. And as to what's going on? Simple, really: you're about to die."

As he said those words, I just sat there staring at the newly identified Duncan, having difficulty trying to register what he said. After a few minutes, I lowered my head as I began to understand what was happening. "I'm…I'm dying." It wasn't so much a question, more like a statement.

Duncan simply nodded and replied "Yeah…you're dying." He placed a hand on my shoulder and continued "If it makes you feel any better, you died saving someone's life without asking for reward. That in itself is a noble death."

I didn't respond. I simply sat there, coming to terms with my situation as best as I could. A few minutes later, I turned to him and asked "So, are you here to take me to heaven? Or to hell?"

"Neither." Noticing my confusion, he continued "I'm here to take you to your new life. You have the chance to truly make a difference, Michael. Not for this world, though. You're time here is done. But you can help other worlds, for better or worse is up to you. But only if you want to." He extended his hand and asked "Michael *****…do you want to become a Multiverser?"

I didn't know what to say. I was being given a chance to live, though not in my world. That most likely meant I would never be able to see my family again. I would most likely never be able to live a normal life ever again.

But I would also be able to have a purpose in these other worlds. I would be able to make a difference there like I did here. So I made my decision.

I grabbed his hand, and the world faded to white.

* * *

When the light faded, I was left speechless at the sight before me. I was standing-floating, something or other-in the middle of **freaking space!** I'm not just talking about stars, I'm also talking about entire galaxies and entire universes! The mere sight of it all...I just can't put it into words. Any attempt to do so would simply belittle its true beauty.

"It never gets old, seeing this," I heard from my left. I turned and found Duncan floating right next to me with a faraway look in his eyes. "It's always been quite the view, seeing everything."

"No kidding..." I shook my head and turned back to face him. "Now, why did you bring me here? And what was this 'Multiverser' thing you offered me?"

"Hmm? Oh, right!" With a smile on his puss, he continued "Well, you can consider me something of a recruiter. I've been around for a long time, looking for people to help keep the flow of things going. However, I've also got to add a little flair to everything. When I saw you, I saw something in you that just had to be preserved."

With a nod, I said "Well, that clears some things up. But, uh, what are you? God or something?"

He simply stared at me for a few moments. Then he proceeded to burst out laughing at my question. "M-me? **God?!** **Bwahahahaha!** Oh, oh don't! I'm gonna bust a gut!" After laughing his ass off for about fifteen minutes (yes, I kept track), he cleared his throat and composed himself. "Close, but I'm not the head honcho. You were just staring at my boss a couple seconds ago."

I practically gave him a look that screamed _Bitch, what'chu smoking?_

He spread out his arms, then said something that blew my mind.

"Michael *****, this is...**the Multiverse!"**

...

...

...

As soon as that managed to sink in, I allowed myself to gaze out into the horizon once again.

The Multiverse? The actual Multiverse? Its really real? There really are other realities?

Yes! YES!

"Ha HA! This is so **freaking AWESOME!"**

Chuckling, Duncan said "Having a moment or something, kiddo?"

I felt somewhat offended at that. "Hey, you don't seem that much older than me from where I'm standing."

"Actually, I'm basically as old as time itself. It's a very irrelevant concept to people like me," He said. "Now, I brought you here because you got the kinda spunk I feel that people need if they're to be like me and do what I do. Might even do it better than me."

"And what exactly is it that you do?" I asked, honestly a bit intrigued at the being before me.

"I'm an all-powerful being," he replied. "The second most powerful entity to _ever_ exist," He told me. "And basically, my boss and I want you to join the club."

Once again dumbfounded, I cautiously asked "You want me, a regular guy from *******, to become a freaking demi-god?"

"That about sums it up. Yeah." He said rather casually.

I simply stared at the guy, completely thrown off by his nonchalance. "You're rather straightforward about this, aren't you?"

"Would you rather I constantly do the whole mysterious-and **very** annoying-mentor that keeps alluding to what you should do while never giving you a straight answer?" he asked. "Cause we can just go with that if you want."

"No no, it's okay," I quickly replied. "So, uh, are you going to train me, or do I have to figure this out myself?"

**"Oh, he'll be helping you,"** a voice echoed around us. **"A newborn Multiverser can be as dangerous as one that can control their powers." **

Turning all around, I failed to find the source of the voice. Duncan decided to help me out and said "Just so you know, that was my boss."

"You're boss?" I asked confused.

"The Multiverse."

...

...

...

Okay, didn't see **that** coming.

"Your boss… is** the Multiverse?"** I asked carefully.

"Yup," he answered with a grin. "Think of Him as the entity that embodies everything in existence," he explained. "The good, the bad, the possible and impossible. Everything that **can** be imagined, that exists somewhere...the Multiverse represents it. And we, the Multiversers, are His way of keeping everything going. Thankfully, nothing has really caused us to rally to protect all of reality. Not yet, at least."

"Okay, I guess I can accept that." Even though I said that, I was still trying to wrap my head around that idea. "So, what exactly is it that Multiversers can do? All I'm hearing is that you guys are powerful, but you haven't explained how."

"We can do anything."

"You can-" I stopped whatever it was that I was about to say after hearing that. A few moments of silence later, I continued "You can do **anything?** Anything at all?"

"Yes, that's right," he nodded, smirking. "If you can think it, you can do it. You're omniscient, omnipotent, and omnipresent. Essentially, a perfect being. No limits, except the ones you give yourself. Except for me. I got a couple, since well, I'm _very_ powerful. But enough about me and how awesome I am," he waved off. "We're here to start you off with a few lessons on how to work things out, what you're gonna do, then help send you on your merry way. Any questions?"

There were. You can believe that I'm definitely not going to just head into this blind. I didn't need the Multiverse to say how stupidly dangerous that would be. When it comes to descriptions, Duncan already summed it up pretty well. A Multiverser is a very powerful entity that can do anything, anywhere-everywhere, and at any time. Even be in multiple realities at once (which, I have to admit, is pretty damn cool).

I asked how many other Multiversers there were, and apparently there are very few. Up until Duncan came along, the Multiversers were basically nonexistent. There's a couple now, but Duncan's the one that's been looking for them.

And on another note, the Multiverse and Duncan aren't what you'd expect the most powerful beings to be like. Well, maybe the Multiverse. He gives you that sense of absolute wisdom. Duncan does too, but he also seems a little, um, **nuts**. Don't know why, but he just does. And I think he's doing it on purpose too, to mess with me.

"And that's about it," Duncan said, wrapping anything up. "Not many downsides at all. Well, of course, there is the whole not being able to see your family again. But trust me, that can be very painful. For them, if they see you… and for you." Obviously, he was speaking from experience. I wanted to ask more about it, but I figured that would be for another time.

"Well, I guess all that's left is to get myself ready," I said, the weight of all that they told me setting in. And I know deep within me, I can do this. _I can do this._ "Mind helping me get ready before I'm off?"

"Well…" Duncan trailed off, looking up. Could he **not** drag this out like a prick? "Okay. Let's get you some gear and stuff."

* * *

And so, he helped me in creating weapons that just **oozed** badassery.

My main weapon was a katana the size of my body, made from the heart of a newborn star. The blade was a white, crystal-like material that shined brilliantly in the sunlight. The hilt was made of gold, with a sky-blue cloth hanging from the circular guard. The cloth itself was a homage to _Buso Renkin_, as it was fueled by my fighting spirit. With that energy, I could physically manifest my fighting spirit into an aura that I could bend to my will, from coating my sword in it to make its cutting power even more devastating, or creating an armor of energy that could block any attack. With a smile on my face, I named my sword _Muramasa_.

(To be on the safe side, though, I made it so that not only could I be the only one to use it (unless I deemed someone worthy enough to use it), I gave it the ability to cut only what I want to cut, and nothing else. This way I wouldn't accidentally harm any innocent bystanders)

I even made a sheath for the sword...a sheath that Duncan himself modified upon my suggestion. The sheath on its own could be used as a healing agent, repairing the damage done to anyone, whether the damage was done to its wielder or those the wielder sees as their friends. Combined with _Muramasa_, however, and it became a high powered energy rifle, capable of shooting straight through adamantium at the highest setting (at the lowest, it could simply knock you unconscious). I named this little number _Masamune_.

I even created a pair of sidearms for myself. It was a set of six-shooters, one the color black, the other white. A rather unique feature was that both firearms could double as knives, and only cut those I saw as enemies. These guns used energy from the Multiverse as ammunition, and depending on the amount used, you could fire a shoot that could either knock someone out cold or completely decimate a sizable area of land. I decided to call these weapons _Yin _and _Yang_.

As for my appearance, I created three different looks. The first one, made for my human civilian appearance, was a red leather jacket and matching pants, all with a black T-shirt underneath. Basically, it was the outfit of one of the most badass of the Kamen Riders, Ryu Terui, a.k.a. Kamen Rider Accel. What can I say, his outfit just looks awesome! However, I added my one little detail to the back of the jacket: the kanji for "Multiple Universes" in gold.

The second one, made for when I was in combat in my human form, was the same kind of outfit worn by the Soul Reapers from the _Bleach_ series, a shihakushō. The biggest difference between the two, however, was that instead of simply being the color black, the clothes held a pattern of a star-filled sky. Even though I would move, it seemed like the pattern would stay in place (as if I was wearing green in front of a green screen). I also wore a sleeveless Soul Reaper captain's haori over my shihakushō, though mine was a stardust silver instead of a pure white. I also had the kanji for "Multiple Universes" on the back. To protect my identity, I added a helmet with the appearance of a human skull.

And as for my final appearance? I simply made this form appear as a Celestialsapien from the _Ben 10_ series. I had the appearance of a rather tall individual, and looked like my body was carved out of the stars. My body was masculine, with rather noticeable muscles (though nothing to drastic, just an acceptable amount). There were three horns sticking out of the hair on my head, one in the middle and two on either side. The most noticeable difference between this form and a Celestialsapien was the color of my eyes. They were a warm, sunlight gold. (Just FYI, this form looks like the Alien Force/Ultimate Alien version of Alien X, not the stupider looking Omniverse version).

Duncan and I decided that I would only be able to fully access my Multiverser powers in this form, but only if the two of us merged together (in order to keep myself from accidentally using my powers in a bad way, at least until I can get a handle on my powers). Just like a Celestialsapien, I had two entities in my mind, meant to limit the power I wielded. In order to use my power for something, all three of us had to agree on the action (thankfully, I didn't need them to perform simple actions such as walking or moving).

After Duncan helped me learn how to use my Multiverser powers to change my appearance to a better one (thus allowing my to grow to a good 6 foot 10, shed unnecessary weight, build up a masculine appearance and-for the heck of it-did a little work on my...um, junk...), I was ready to go. "So," I asked, "how do I look?"

Duncan nodded and said "Like you're ready to tear a universe a new one."

"Thank you for that **charming** mental image."

"You're welcome. Oh, and just so you know, I'll be tagging along with you, just so you can get a handle on your new powers. You know, seeing as you don't seem too willing to learn the long way."

I shrugged. "Hey, I think that learning while doing is more worthwhile."

"And it's more fun!" he said with a smile. "I'm guessing you want to take this one universe at a time for now?"

"Yeah," I answered with a nod. "At least until I can get used to my new-found God-like powers."

"Fair enough. So, where to first?"

I thought about it for a moment. There was a whole Multiverse to choose from.

Then with a smile, I asked "How do you feel about Young Justice?"

And so began my new life as a Multiverser, completely unaware as to what lay in store for me in this world **OR** unknowing just how important I would be to Duncan and the Multiverse. Oh well.

**"GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

* * *

**And so begins the first of my own Multiverser stories. Just so you know, I couldn't help adding that last line. My hat goes off to The Doctor for saying it first.**

**How will the world of Young Justice react to what I have planned in store for it? Will I find romance in this new world? (the answer to that is HELL YES!) Who are the two entities meant to help limit my power? And what is it that makes me so important to Duncan and the Multiverse? To find out, stay tuned!**

**Also, for those who are interested, feel free to read my first story "Amalgaverse Effect," and feel free to try your luck at my crossover challenge.**

**Read and review, please. BUT NO FLAMES, OR I SHALL USE MY POWERS TO SMITE THEE WITH A LIGHTNING BOLT! AND A RUSTY SPORK!**


	2. Chapter 1: Brave New World

**Well, here's the next chapter of Young Multiverser.**

**So, in this chapter, I'll be starting out a few years before the story of Young Justice takes place, in order for Duncan and I to familiarize ourselves with this new world and create some bonds and connections on both sides of the law (while working to bring down the baddies and help those villains/villainesses that can be redeemed).**

**I would also like to give thanks to VindictiveDunc, who is now officially my co-author for this story. I don't know if I would be able to do as well with this story without his help.**

**And so, without further ado, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM! IF I DID, THEN THERE WOULD BE A FUCKING THIRD SEASON TO THE SERIES!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Brave New World**

* * *

So, remember when I went all Doctor Who-y and yelled "GERONIMO" as I prepared to enter a new world? Pretty awesome, especially for those who are Doctor Who fans. Would've been a perfect start to my new life.

However, it is increasingly obvious that I forgot something important as I entered this new world:

I should have specified **where** I would show up.

"**FFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCKKKKKKK MMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

Because I didn't make sure where I came into this world, I am now freefalling to the ground below from the **top of the freaking atmosphere**. All while screaming at the top of my lungs. And sounding like Sam Witwicky while I'm at it.

Did I forget to mention that I'm falling?

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHH! I DON'T WANNA DIIIIIIEEEEE!"**

Duncan chose that moment to appear next to me and deadpanned "You do realize that you're immortal, right? Sooo, you can't die."

…

…

…

_'I shall now take this moment to palm my face. With every ounce of strength in my body.'_

"So, I'll survive the fall?"

"Of course you will. It'll still hurt like balls when you make impact, but you'll live."

Okay, while I'm glad I won't die, I want to make it a point that I **do not** want to know what it feels like to make impact with the ground from Multiverse-knows how many miles up I am. "Um, got any suggestions on what I can use to make sure I **don't** become a pavement pancake?"

He shook his head and answered "You're a Multiverser, Michael. Use your imagination."

And use it I did. After thinking for a moment, I managed to slow my descent considerably by manipulating the wind and using it as a platform. Once I was certain I could control it, I lowered the aerial platform all the way to the ground below. Which just happened to be a deserted beach. "Man, talk about lucky. I mean, I practically floated down from the sky and no one even noticed."

"Oh, I'm sure somebody noticed. And I'm sure others will eventually come to check it out, so I'd suggest we make like a banana and split." Following the King of the Multiversers' advice, the two of us headed into town. It was at this point that I realized where we were: Happy Harbor, New England.

"Okay...of all the places in all of the Young Justice world, we land in the town that houses the team's base? What's up with that?"

Duncan just shrugged. "Lucky coincidence." Looking around, he said "I guess the next thing to do is to figure out when in this world we are. To do that, we'll need a-" He was then cut off by the wind blowing large sheets of paper into his head. "...newspaper." He managed to pry the paper off his head, then checked for the date. "Hey, when does the series take place?"

I thought for a moment. "July 4, 2010."

"Well, according to this, we have two years until then."

Two years. Not exactly what I was hoping, but I can work with that. I can use the time for productive stuff, such as making a name for myself, creating connections that will be beneficial in the future, and get used to my new abilities even more. If I don't screw everything up somehow. Its perfect! Only question now is...

"Where do we start?"

"You may start by telling me how you managed to stop yourself from falling."

_'...Well now...this is unexpected. Ask and ye shall receive, eh Multiverse?'_

**'EVERYONE GETS ONE ONCE IN A WHILE. ESPECIALLY N00BS LIKE YOU.' **

Asshole.

* * *

So, apparently the Multiverse decided to help us out and sent Kaldur'ahm, a.k.a. Aqualad, our way.

For those of you who don't know, Aqualad is an Atlantean-a merperson-as well as the protege of Aquaman, the king of Atlantis. He is good friends with the other founding members of the Team, Dick Grayson, a.k.a. Robin, the protege of Batman; and Wally West, a.k.a. Kid Flash, the protege of the Flash. He also becomes the leader of the Young Justice team, and is a rather awesome person in my opinion. A slight wrinkle-unknown to him-is that he is the son of Black Manta, an Atlantean supervillain and enemy of Aquaman.

_'Huh. i wonder if I could manage to get him on my side in the future. Guess I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.'_

"So, what brings an Atlantean all the way to the surface?" Duncan asked politely.

With a sheepish grin, Kaldur answered "I have...been meaning to study human culture, in an attempt to try and improve upon Atlantean/Surface dweller relations."

_'Kinda wonder if they have a class devoted to that down in Fishman University."_

_'...Really, Michael?' _Duncan telepathically asked. _'You just had to make an F.U. pun?'_

_'Couldn't resist.'_

"Now then, would you care to explain how you did that?" 'That' being how I managed to prevent the two of us from becoming pavement pancakes.

"Uh...well..." I really don't want to lie to the guy. I mean, he's one of the coolest members of the Team. However, I don't want to reveal what Duncan and I are just yet, so I guess the only way out of this is to tell a half-truth. "Let's just say that I have a whole lot of power, and Duncan," I gesture to my fellow Multiverser, "is my mentor. It's pretty much his job to keep me from accidentally leveling a city by accident."

Kaldur simply stared at us for a moment, then nodded. "Very well. I can accept that for now. At the moment, I would like to know a little bit more about yourselves."

Duncan cleared his throat. "Well, while the two of us have the same powers, we're a bit different personality wise. Whereas **I** am confident, extroverted, willing to speak my mind, and admittedly a bit crazy, **he** is more reserved, slightly introverted, and more sane than me. Give it a while, he'll be like me in no time."

Kaldur and I looked at the King of the Multiversers with a questioning and slightly uneasy expression. "I don't think that thought fills me with confidence, Dunc."

"The feeling is mutual," the Atlantean warrior agreed.

"Oh you guys can go to-"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

A deep rumbling cut him off. Turning to face the ocean, we noticed a number of waves coming from the middle of the sea. "Undersea earthquake?" I asked hopefully.

"No," Kaldur answered in a grave tone. "Atlantis! It is under attack!"

"What?! What kind of** idiot** is stupid enough to attack Aquaman's home turf?!"

* * *

**"RUN, FOOLS! FEAR THE MIGHT OF THE OCEAN-MASTER!"**

Once again, I find myself performing a face palm, while Duncan just looked at the figure with pity. "**That** kind of idiot, Duncan. **That** kind."

Yes, ladies and gents. The Ocean-Master, brother of Aquaman (and owner of one of the stupidest costumes an Atlantean can wear. And that's saying something, considering that Aquaman wears a 'KILL ME NOW' orange armor on his torso).

Now, at the moment, Aquaman is getting is ass handed to him on a silver platter. If memory serves, Aquaman is able to win this fight when Kaldur and Garth (Tempest)-whom we met up with on our way here-jumped in and helped while Aquaman regained his strength. Only thing that will change? Duncan and I will be joining the fight as well. It not only will be our first battle together, but can also promote good relations between the two of us and our Atlantean allies.

"So," I began, "anyone got a plan on how to deal with that clown?"

Garth nodded. "Yeah. Obviously, we have the element of surprise on our side, so we use that to our advantage."

"Agreed. Duncan and I shall circle around and prevent him from trying to escape. Garth, you and Michael will attack from the front and-"

"Okay time's up," Duncan said as he took out _Samantha_, "let's do this. **DUUUNCAAAAAANNNN VEEERRRRSSSEEEEERRRRRRR!"** He then propelled himself towards Ocean-Master, blasting the villain off of Aquaman and slammed him into a nearby pillar. He then took out his sword _Bright Shadow_ and started slashing at the Atlantean purist, forcing him to fend off the blade with his trident.

Meanwhile, the three of us were staring dumbstruck at Duncan's display. I mean, he pulled a Leeroy Jenkins for crying out loud! And I thought he was supposed to be smarter than that. "Did he...did he just...just charge in like..."

Garth growled in slight annoyance. "Well, there goes that plan."

Kaldur simply frowned. "Indeed."

I nodded. Shrugging, I pulled out _Masamune _and yelled **"BUM RUSH THE BITCH!"**

And just like that, we charged in like the cavalry and into the fray. Which would also be my first fight ever.

_'Meep.'_

We caught up with my mentor soon enough, after he...ya know...pretty much said 'Fuck that noise' to our plan and just attacked Ocean-Master. Don't get me wrong, it obviously helped Aquaman, but he could've at least let us say the whole thing first. He might've liked it.

As Duncan was slashing at the villain with poor fashion sense, Garth summoned the power of the tempest to shove Ocean-Master away. Afterwards, Kaldur went on the attack, turning water into blades. Aquaman just regained his breath and soon joined them both as I finally reached Duncan.

**"What the hell was that?!"**

"Hmm, let's see," Duncan pondered. "It was me shouting my name, then pulling out my rifle-sheathe, jumping at that idiot, knocking him off the hero, then relentlessly slashing at him with my sword. That about sum it up, chum?"

All I could do was stare at him for a few moments, before just shaking my head. I'm just gonna have to accept my teacher's a complete psycho. "Well, we're still making progress at least," I sighed.

"Yep," he agreed. "And nice job downplaying things earlier. A city? **Ha!** Nice. But I've got faith in you, kid. You could probably disintegrate the whole planet by accident," he told me, slapping my shoulder before rejoining the three Atlanteans.

"Yeah, that's true...Wait. I could **WHAT?!"** I yelled, just processing his 'praise'.

_'Holy fuck, I'm more dangerous than I thought.'_

After shaking off the disturbance of how dangerous I actually am, I rejoined my allies. Ocean Master currently took out Garth, due to his powerful sorcery. Aquaman went to aid him quickly, leaving Duncan and Kaldur to deal with the threat. Despite blocking all the attacks, he was getting rather taxed at all the movement.

_Masumune_ still in hand, I joined the two. The blade practically sung as it cut through the air. Loud enough for our foe to hear it, obviously, as he dodged it in time for it to cut off a part of his ridiculous helmet. But that distraction (however unintentional) gave Kaldur the opportunity to change his weapons into maces and slam them into Ocean-Master's face. Which subsequently knocked him back into Duncan, who kicked him down to the sea floor.

"Hey, Mike?" Duncan suddenly asked as we're about to charge back at the grossly under-powered enemy. "Wanna know what it's like to be like me for a few seconds?" he questioned.

I **really** didn't like the grin he was giving me. It practically screamed that something might go wrong. But hey, I'm not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged.

**[Master Gear!]**

A metallic chrome clawed gauntlet appeared on his left arm. It looked somewhat reptilian and the power radiating from it was immense. He looked at me after it fully formed then grabbed my shoulder. Before I could question what he was doing, I felt more power enter me.

**[Boost!] X5 [Transfer!]**

"Huh." I said, feeling something like 50 sugar rushes flow through me. "So that's what being jacked up on power feels like," I said as I grinned maniacally.

What followed that moment was probably **the** most one-sided fight I've ever been in. That's saying something, considering this was my first real fight. Thankfully, the fight was in **my** favor. Seriously, the strength that was coursing through my veins was astronomical. To think that it was the kind that was what Duncan has going through him...I think I can let Duncan's craziness slide a bit for this. For now, anyway.

After another few minutes of trading blows with Ocean-Master, he decided to start fighting dirtier. Kicking me close-not directly-to my jewels (to which I am thankful to any and every deity for that). Then like a coward, he started blasting randomly at the citizens of Posiedonis. Pillars were falling down left and right, and civilians were just barely dodging his onslaught.

"Uh, Mike?" I heard Duncan call out. **"3:00!"**

Looking in that direction, I see that one of Ocean-Master's blasts is about to hit a civilian. Unfortunately, he succeeds and she slams into the pillar. The impact knocks her back onto the ground… but has also severely damaged the column. And as a consequence, it's about to fall onto her.

Well that just ain't gonna fly-or float, or sink, swim-whatever!

Without another thought, I dash towards her. Before the pillar can crush her, I stop it. The weight is inconsequential, really not a problem. After that, I just throw it away. Now just to check on the girl-

_Whoa._

I...I didn't really get a good look at her before...but it's a familiar face, that's for sure. Short and luscious red hair, brilliant aquamarine eyes, and freckles beautifully peppering her face. Yep, that's Tula, a.k.a. Aquagirl.

And again, whoa.

I say that because I'm looking at her. I mean, **really** looking at her. She is really, **really** beautiful. And the fact she's looking at me with a look that's the same as my own, you can believe I'm enjoying it.

"Uh, hi," I finally said. Softly and meekly, I might add.

"What?" she asked. "Oh-oh, yes! Hello."

"I'm, uh, I'm Michael."

"I am Tula."

"I know." When she gained a confused look, I hastily added "I mean, I don't know! I mean uh, uh, it's nice to meet you!" I stuttered out.

"Yes," she said, still wide-eyed. Though now she had a small smile on her. "It is nice to meet you as well."

A slam into the wall to our right broke us out of our...whatever the heck it was. Duncan had impacted into the wall. He didn't look dazed, per say. More like he was just inconvenienced. He turns to us, looking a little livelier.

"Hey," he greeted as though he didn't just get slammed into a wall. "I hate to break up this obvious first sight moment, but he's still, ya know, trying to destroy the city. Just for future reference."

"Yeah," I said, clearing my throat. I looked back to the future Aquagirl and kindly said "I'm uh, gonna have to go and help deal with that. Um, see ya later?"

"Yes! Yes, um, you will." She agreed, nodding her head.

As Duncan and I shot back into the fight, my mentor looked at me with a knowing look. "And so it begins," he said with a grin.

I didn't like the look of that grin, or what the meaning of what he said might mean.

* * *

The fight was still at a stalemate when we got back. Kaldur and Orin (to those unaware, that's the true name of Aquaman) were throwing fists and feet in a flurry of, of...I can't think of anything else with an 'F' that could fit in. Oh well.

Duncan and I managed to catch the S.O.B. off guard and kicked him in the back of the head, sending him flying right into Orin's fist. He was sent tumbling right into a nearby wall, and ended up dazzed on the ground. "Well, well, well," I said condescendingly. "How the tables have turned, old chum."

He snarled as he dropped a few orbs. "This isn't over." The orbs exploded in a cloud of smoke, sending the five of us into a coughing fit. When the smoke cleared, the idiotically dressed villain was gone.

"Escaped again," Orin grumbled. I could tell he experienced this quite a bit.

"He can't get away forever, my king," Garth said.

Orin smiled. "Indeed. For now, I wish to say, thank you," he said with a bow. "Thanks to you-all of you-the people of Atlantis are safe from Ocean-Master's tyranny."

"It was nothing," I said. "Just a bunch of concerned citizens doing their civic duty."

"Which involved a whole ton of ass-kicking of epic proportions."

"Be that as it may," Orin continued, "you have all performed valiantly. Though you could use a little work in combat. Except you," he said to Duncan, "you seem to be a master at fighting. Though for the rest of you, I wish to ask...what would you say to me training you personally?"

Kaldur and Garth were surprised by the offer, and for good reason. How would you feel if you were offered personal training from your king? After a moment of thought, Kaldur bowed and said "My king...I would be honored."

"As would I," I said while bowing as well. "Though I hope you don't mind if Duncan trains me as well?"

"I see no problem with that," the king of Atlantis replied. "And what of you, Garth?"

I could tell he really wanted this. He really did. But I also knew that he wanted to continue with his studies. "I am honored, my king. Believe me, I would want nothing more..."

"But?" Orin questioned.

"But I have my studies to think about. I feel that I can be more useful by learning more about my abilities here before I use them in the field."

The king nodded. "I understand, young one. Though always know that my offer stands."

"Thank you, my king." Turning to Kaldur, he said "I'll see you around, buddy."

"And you, my friend." With a shake of their hands, the two parted ways. "So, I suppose you and I will be seeing more of each other for a while, Michael?"

I smiled and asked "Of course. If your king would be gracious enough to let Duncan and I live here while we train?"

"The two of you are always welcome in Atlantis, young one. Provided that you two try to keep damage to a minimum," he said as he gestured to the carnage that we wrought. Which was quite a bit.

...I really hope we don't have to pay for the damages.

I managed to find Tula in the crowd, looking at us in awe. Though personally, I think when she looks at me, there's a little bit **more** in her gaze. I don't know yet whether I like it or not, but I'm not complaining.

Then a thought occurred to me. "Wait a minute. Duncan, we're underwater, right?"

Everyone looked at me like I was being a bit crazy. "Yes?"

"Then answer me this: **how in the world are the two of us breathing underwater?" **

That's when realization dawned on the others. How was it that two humans were having no difficulty breathing underwater?

With a shit-eating grin, Duncan answered "Well, my friend, there's a logical explanation for that."

"Care to tell me what it is?"

"Well, you see..."

* * *

_Third Person's POV:_

In an unknown location, four screens lit up, revealing individuals in each frame. Their forms were obscured in white static, giving only rough outlines of what they looked like. **"It would appear that your attack went less than expected, Ocean-Master,"** the figure on the fourth screen said.

Ocean-Master, standing before the individuals, could only grunt in annoyance. "My brother was just lucky. If those four brats hadn't shown up, the throne would've been mine by now, and Atlantis cleaned of its impurities."

**"True,"** the figure on the second screen commented. **"The appearance of these four was rather unfortunate for you. But you managed to escape to fight another day. As well as proving yourself worthy of joining our ranks."**

**"I'm more concerned right now about these two," **the figure on the third screen said as images of the two Multiversers appeared, giving Ocean-Master a headache just by looking at them. **"Before this fight, we have had no sightings of them anywhere."**

"Your guess is as good as mine, I'm afraid," Ocean-Master commented. "My brother hasn't mentioned them before in his adventures to the surface, and the only experience I've had with them was from that fight. The boy dressed like a samurai is powerful, but he's a complete greenhorn. Those can be a dangerous combination." Turning to look at the other individual, he continued "His friend in the longcoat, however, has power **and** technique. That alone makes him more dangerous than his friend."

**"It matters not,"** the individual on the first screen said. **"No matter who these two are, they will not stop us. And soon, they will know of the Light."**

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the first official chapter. **

**It seems like there's a certain Atlantean red-head that might have an interest in me, and Duncan is probably never going to let me hear the end of it. And with the Light learning of our existence, Duncan and I are going to have to watch our step for now. **

**Stay tuned to see what happens next.**

**Please leave a review, BUT NO FLAMES! Also, please be sure to leave a vote on my profile's poll.**


	3. Chapter 2: The First Five Weeks, Part 1

**Michael: Well, here it is, the next chapter. First off, I'd like to apologize for taking so long with making this chapter. Writer's block and some problems on Dunc's end are to blame. ****Secondly, I would like to take this moment to say thank you to everyone who favorite this story so far. It helped me motivate myself into writing this chapter and sending it to you, the masses.**

**Duncan: It also helps in continuing to show how awesome I am.**

**Michael: (glaring at him menacingly) Hey!**

**Duncan: Oh, yeah, and it also helps further my helping this young grasshopper into a true Multiverser. Speaking of which, you're going to be learning a trick that all Multiversers should be able to use in this chapter, Michael.**

**Michael: Really?! AWESOME! What is it?!**

**Duncan: (Grins evilly) Sorry, no spoilers. **

**Michael: (once again glares) Tease!**

**Duncan: Shouldn't we do the disclaimer right now?**

**Michael: Huh? Oh, right!**

**Michael and Duncan: Neither of us own Young Justice in any way, shape or form. Again, if we did, then there would be a third season to the show.**

**Michael: Also, there won't be any real action until about the end of this chapter. The rest is simply getting acquainted to this world.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The First Five Weeks: Omnipresence, Starting Out, and Budding Romance (?)  
**

* * *

Okay, the first five weeks in this world were rather eventful. The first week, I was getting acquainted to Atlantis with the help of Tula, Kaldur, and Garth. I also found a nice place to live while we're here.

The second week, I began my training with Kaldur, Orin, and Duncan in our respective fields (the two former in Atlantean combat and sorcery, the latter with my Multiverser powers).

The third week, Kaldur and I began our superhero careers during an excursion to the surface world.

The fourth week, I fought alongside Wally West, a.k.a. Kid Flash, in his first battle as a superhero. I gotta admit, that was a rather nice fight.

The fifth week, after teaming up with Roy Harper (a.k.a. Speedy), as well as Wally, Kaldur and Dick-alongside their respective mentors-in an epic fight...Tula and I shared our first kiss. *blushes profusely*

So, yeah, a lot happened during that time. To think that it all happened, I sometimes have a bit of trouble believing it was real. Duncan told me that I was just taking a while to allow it all to sink in: that I was really and truly in another world, and that the events of this world would now have an effect on me (and vice versa, if I allowed it).

Anyway, here's a breakdown of what happened in more detail...

* * *

**THE FIRST WEEK**

* * *

"Wow."

That was the only word I could say to describe what I was seeing. I mean, I was in Atlantis for crying out loud! **Atlantis! **The city that sunk beneath the seas and was never seen again. And here I was, standing-er, floating-right in the middle of it, gazing at the city that Duncan and I would be calling home for the next two years.

Man, seeing really **is** believing.

"Glad you're enjoying the view," Tula said with a smile.

Seeing her smile sent my stomach into somersaults. She, Kaldur and Garth had decided to show Duncan the sights, in order for us to get used to the underwater city. "More than enjoying it," I responded with a slight blush as I turned away from her visage. "I'm just...I'm finally coming to terms with the fact that I'm actually **here**, in Atlantis. Something I **never** thought would happen to me." Especially considering the fact that I'm even **breathing** down here, despite the complete idiocy of the reason Duncan gave as to how the two of us are surviving underwater.

"And now you're here," Duncan said. "I guess that saying about life being a box of chocolates is true, eh?"

I facepalmed, though had a small grin on my face. "Please don't say stuff like that," I jokingly begged. "It makes me ashamed to even be associated with you."

In response, Duncan put on a hurt look and said "That hurts, dude." Placing a hand over his heart, he continued "Right here."

Patting the King of the Multiversers on the back, Garth said "Oh don't be such a baby."

Duncan simply huffed in false annoyance. Shaking my head, I asked the others "So, what's first on today's agenda?"

"Obviously we're showing you two around," Tula answered. "And I think I know the **perfect** place to show you first."

I couldn't help but notice the smirk the red-headed Atlantean had on her face as she said that. Plus the mischievous look in her eye.

_'Why do I have the feeling that this is a trap?'_

* * *

The reason I thought it was a trap?

Well, it **was**.

**"FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKK!"**

So here I am, screaming my head off-in sheer terror-as the five of us are swept through an undersea current at nearly breakneck speeds, while Duncan and Tula are screaming in joy. Garth and Kaldur, however, were gliding through the current as if it were merely child's play.

Apparently, Tula, Kaldur and Garth have been coming here since they were kids and riding it for laughs. They've obviously had lots of practice, due to how well they're handling the current. Duncan also seems to have had similar practice, as he's riding it like a boss. And that just leaves me. Flailing around like a complete greenhorn, praying to the Multiverse that I didn't get flung out and turned into an undersea pancake.

It didn't help that they had practically pushed e right into it as I showed signs of backing away.

_'Note to self: act on your gut feeling faster.'_

"Heads up!" Kaldur yelled out. Just in time, I managed to position myself away from an incoming rock. However, I still managed to crash into the rock at an angle that sent me spinning straight towards Duncan and Tula, knocking the three of us straight out of the current and onto the sand beneath us.

I managed to come to my senses before Duncan could. Good thing too, considering the position I'm in.

I was directly above Tula, our faces merely inches apart. Time seemed to stand still at that moment. During that moment, I became aware of a few things about Tula. The way her eyes shined in the bioluminescence from the surrounding undersea plant life; the faint scent of warm ginger in her hair, tinged with peppermint; the warmth of her breath as it cascaded into my face, along with its sweet scent.

What brought me out of our stupor, though, was something I'm glad Duncan didn't see: in my brief struggle to get myself up from the seafloor, I accidentally placed my right hand directly on her chest. And squeezed.

After hearing her soft moan from the action, both our faces turned beet red as I scrambled off of her. **"I'm sorry!"** I yelled in slight horror and embarrassment as I bowed in apology."I didn't mean to- I-i-i-i-it was an accident, I **swear!"**

"What was an accident?" Of course, Kaldur and Garth chose **that** exact moment to show up. Typical karma.

As I struggled to find the right words, Tula came to my rescue. "He means he was sorry about crashing into me. And don't worry, I know it was an accident," she said with a smile and a slight blush.

_'Oh, I'm never going to live this down.' T_T_

And like the dick karma seems to be, I felt my stomach drop in horror as I saw Duncan looking at us. With a chesire cat smile.

He **knew!**

**TTTTT_TTTTT**

* * *

"Again, I am **so sorry** about that," I said for probably the hundredth time to Tula. We were back in the city, where Garth had finished showing us around the library. The place was filled with scrolls and books from civilizations throughout the ages. Duncan made a note to have us come back here and see if there was anything we could use and/or learn from.

And I spent a good chunk of time there apologizing to the Atlantean girl for the...incident.

"It's okay, really," Tula said reassuringly. For probably the hundredth time as well. "Though I was a bit shocked. I heard that people from the surface usually take a girl out on a date before they try that." She finished that sentence with a slightly mischievous grin.

_'Yep. I'm **never** going to live this_ _down.'_

Then a thought struck me, and a put on a grin as well. Two can play at this game, my dear. :)

"Yes, well, the times are a changing in the surface world. And men have been said to grow...**bolder,"** I finished with a playful smile. I chuckled as her face grew redder at my suggestion. "Don't start what you can't finish, Tula."

She laughed a bit. "Duly noted."

"Hey, Michael! Check this out!" Duncan cried as I found him on top of an abandoned watchtower. With a slight shrug, I swam over to him as he led me inside. It was rather spacious, if not a bit barren and in need of cleaning.

"So what do you think?" he asked. "A bit of dusting, a few beds, a fridge and working bathroom with plumbing-"

"And internet access," I added, already figuring out where he was going with this.

"-And internet access, of course...this would make the perfect place to call home!"

I nodded. We may have to get permission from Orin to claim this as our little base of operations, but I could see myself getting used to this place.

* * *

**THE SECOND WEEK**

* * *

Okay, I'm starting my studies today with both Duncan and Orin today. Duncan's going first, and today he's teaching me a power that all Multiversers have.

"Hey, Michael," I heard Duncan say, entering the room. It was early in the morning, and I had just been woken up from a rather odd dream that I can't remember. Doesn't help that I'm not really a morning person.

"What is it, Duncan?" I asked with a mumbled growl.

"I think it's high time you and I took care of an important aspect of your curricular résumé," he replied as a large-almost crazy-grin entered his face.

"What does that mean?" I asked nervously. I may not have known him for very long, but I know that it is usually painful for me when he smiles like that. Or he has something crazy planned.

"It means we're heading out for now. So, field trip time!"

After that, he dragged me out of the building. Though I did submit to it in the end. We passed Kaldur and Tula on the way out. They asked where we were going, but Duncan, reassured, them that I'd live.

As if that makes me feel any better.

He took me all the way back to Happy Harbor. And once we got there, Duncan said that we still had a ways to go. Because after we got on solid ground, he lifted off into space. He left behind a small crater and broke the sound barrier a few times, all while laughing like a complete maniac. All I could was follow his example, and do the same.

A couple miles away from the two of us, a certain man in blue tights and a red cape caught sight of us as we laughed into the sky.

And given who he is, you can be certain he was rather curious.

* * *

"So why space?" I asked Duncan after we passed the moon.

"Because it's less likely for anyone to just up and intrude. I mean, Supes already just saw us break the sound barrier, but thankfully he's giving us space. Plus, I don't want you to be distracted during this lesson," Duncan answered. "This should be far enough, I think."

"Far enough for what?"

"For you to learn about how to use the power of Omnipresence."

At that moment, I could feel my heart speed up a bit.

"Now I've already explained to you how I can be in multiple places at once, even different realities at once. This is something all Multiversers can do, but I never actually taught you that. That changes now."

"So, you mean..." I began, barely containing my excitement.

"No more talking for now, not until we're done," he ordered me. "Now, I want you to visualize this reality." I nodded, then closed my eyes. I envisioned this world, sitting in a black void. "Are you seeing it?" I nodded in response. "Good. Now, at the same time, I want you to extend your hearing. I want you to listen to everything on earth and beyond."

And so I did. For a few hours, I could only hear my own heartbeat in the emptiness of space. There was absolutely nothing else. I started to nod off, when I heard it.

A whisper.

I strained my hearing to focus, and started to become clearer and clearer. From the whisper, I could hear a multitude of voices, a plethora of sounds, a legion of conversations.

**I could hear the world entire.**

"... You can hear them all, can't you? Batman as he types away at his computer. Superman as he breaks mach 7. The tourists in the Hall of Justice. And the members of The Light as they fruitlessly plan for us," he noted, as he obviously did as well. "Now, I want you to visualize these things you hear, but don't see yourself there."

I began to try, andgained a hazy idea of what was happening. About an hour later, I finally got the clear image of everything happening. I could feel my chest rising up and down from all the excitement.

"Perfect. Now, for the last part. I know seeing and hearing everything is coming quite easily to you. Now as you see all these places in this reality, I want you to visualize the other ones you desire... You already can see them. You know what's happening there."

"This is trivial to you. Now, I want to see yourself while you see everywhere else. It's confusing at first, that'll pass."

"You are here. You are there. You... are **everywhere."**

And at that moment, I truly stepped into a world no mortal could **ever** hope to reach. I stepped into the realm meant for **gods.**

"Oh my...this...this is..."

Duncan chuckled. "Yeah. Pretty awesome, isn't it? And just think, you've just scratched the surface." After getting up from his sitting position, he said "Well, now that you can exist in multiple worlds at once, what are you going to do now?"

I managed to shake myself out of the self-induced stupor and gave some thought. Now obviously, I was going to use this power to be in multiple worlds at the same time. However, to play it safe, I decided to take it one world at a time. This way I could get used to it and go to all the worlds I've wanted to go to.

And now for the real question: which world do I want to go to **first?**

* * *

Later in the day, Duncan and I returned from space and managed to get to Atlantis in time for Orin to start training Kaldur and I. Duncan said he would be spending the rest of the day sprucing up the abandoned tower, though not before voicing his approval of the first world I chose to test my Omnipresence on.

"Glad you could make it," the king of Atlantis said. He led us to a training arena, where the grunts of someone practicing could be heard. Going through the motions of an Atlantean fighting style was a caucasian man with short black hair and wearing a black and dark red tunic, complete with a gold collar going up to his neck.

Orm, the younger brother of Orin (also known as Ocean-Master, sworn enemy of Aquaman) took notice of us approaching. His eyes shone with shock and mild anger at seeing me, but he managed to hide it as fast as it appeared. "What brings you here, brother?" Orm asked with a smile.

"Just figured I could start these two off with their training here," Orin said gesturing to his two new proteges. "Since you're here, though, I was wondering if you would be willing to help with a little two-on-two sparring?"

"I'd be honored," he said with a slight bow. "If you don't mind, I would like to see how the surface dweller fights. I must admit, it would be interesting to fight one of the two visitors who put Ocean-Master on the ropes."

With a nod, I readied myself for a fight that I knew would include the secretly racist bastard trying to actually hurt me. "I promise not to rough you up **too** much, your highness," I said with a smirk.

And with that, the sparring began. Orm started out by throwing a haymaker punch aimed at my face, though I managed to dodge to my right. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to avoid getting swept off my feet by his sweeping kick. He followed up with a dropkick aimed at my face (again), but I once again managed to avoid a world of pain by rolling away.

After scrambling to my feet, I charged forward and struck with a quick succession of successful gut punches before delivering a palm-heel strike to his chest, sending him staggering away from me. I used that to my advantage and delivered a roundhouse kick meant to knock him down.

Unfortunately for me, he managed to recover enough to catch my leg. This left me wide open for his own palm-heel strike to my chest, which sent me sprawling to the ground. After catching my breath, he cockily grinned and asked "Ready for Round 2?"

* * *

So...yeah...not exactly proud of what I did at the end. Although I did find it **hilarious.**

Less said, the better.

Suffice it to say, though, I highly doubt Orin will let me fight against Orm again any time soon. At least, not without making sure his younger brother was wearing a **steel cup.**

On the plus side, the Atlantean king said I had a lot of promise as a warrior. He suggested that I come hear to train with Kaldur at least once a week, in order to better my fighting technique (I mean, let's face it, while I had some martial arts training, I was rather rusty at it. So that pretty much means I was forced to fight like a rookie who had power, but no skill).

Kaldur did pretty well in his spar. He seemed to have some practice in combat, so he was able to hold his own for a while. Still didn't stop him from getting a beatdown from his king.

"Seriously, that was pretty awesome back there, Kaldur," I said with a slight groan. Something tells me I'm going to be aching in the morning.

"You did not do so bad yourself," he replied. "However, a word of advice: you will not win points with the royal family by doing that to the prince. Or anyone else for that matter."

I hung my head in embarrassment. "Yeah, I wasn't really meaning to do that."

_'Although, again, I was secretly laughing my ass off about it.'_

"Still, try to keep that in mind for the future."

"However, I totally approve!" Duncan exclaimed as he popped out of nowhere, sporting a shit-eating grin. "Nothing's better than seeing a good nutshot."

"Of course you would approve," Garth said as he shook his head. "Its almost as if you **thrive** on that sort of thing."

"Hilariousness?"

"Chaos."

He shrugged. "I can accept that."

I simply chuckled at my mentor. "I wonder what next week's gonna bring," I said.

* * *

**THE THIRD WEEK**

* * *

**"YOU SIMPLY HAD TO ASK, DIDN'T YOU?!"** Kaldur asked as he dodged a tentacle.

**"OH COME OFF IT, KAL! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THIS WOULD HAPPEN?!"** As I was asking him this, I had managed to work my way out of the grasp of another tentacle.

So, yeah. Kaldur and I are fighting against a gigantic octopus. While simultaneously protecting the people on a nearby beach.

The day had started off easily enough. Kaldur, Orin, Duncan, Garth, Tula and I where taking a day off from our respective studies by coming to the surface. Orin suggested it, as he said that it could do us some good. "Besides," he continued, "even kings need a break every now and then. Otherwise we'd go mad."

"I think you're already **somewhat** mad, seeing as you keep wearing that 'KILL ME NOW' orange shirt," Duncan bluntly said. "Even though you pull off the look rather well."

While the others blanched at Duncan's boldness, Orin simply laughed. "True. Sometimes, I just think that maybe I should go shirtless instead," he said humorously.

"Try growing out your hair a bit and have a hook for a hand, first. Then we'll talk."

After a brief bought of chuckling, Tula and Garth asked me "Is he always like this?"

"All the time."

Afterwards, Orin ordered us to go have fun. So we decided to head to the beach in Happy Harbor.

Each of our 'swim wear' reflected our color schemes. Though for Garth and Kaldur, they just lacked shirts. And Duncan wore polarized sunglasses for some weird reason.

"This seems a more than adequate place to relax." Kaldur noted as soon as we reached the beach.

"Yeah, that should include you too, Kaldur," Duncan added in. "You're talking **way** too formally. Lighten up, why don't ya?"

That just made the atlantean blink a couple times.

"So, Michael," Tula began. "You've seen quite a bit of our home, but we've never really heard about where you are from. Or, uh, him... Care to tell us anything?"

Okay. Bad position right now. What exactly am I gonna say? 'Well, to be honest Tula, I'm from an alternate dimension that sees your world and millions like it as entertainment. And now I'm an multi-dimensional god. Oh, and Duncan over there? Yeah, he's the most powerful entity that you'll ever meet. That about sum it up?'

Yeah, that'd sound just great.

"Uh, actually... I don't really remember much. Far as I can tell, I was about to die and the shock did a number on my brain. Duncan found me and took me in, since what happened to me was similar to what happened to him. And I don't know much about him either. Sorry." Yeah, that should do for now. A lie mixed with some truth...

...Oh, I'm gonna feel so guilty later.

_'Huh. For some reason, I feel like amnesia is gonna bite me in the ass someday.'_

"Oh. I'm...I'm **so sorry****,****"** she said, her sweet voice causing even **more** internal anguish. "I hope you'll be able to remember someday."

I nodded. "Don't worry about it," I replied with a smile and a ruffle in her hair. "The past is the past. For now, we focus on the present and the future. But mostly the present."

Then, we just relaxed. For a little while, I felt like nothing really happened to me. That I'd just made a bunch of "normal" new friends and we were having fun. But then remembering who they were, made it all the more enjoyable.

A couple hours later, more people arrived as the sun reached the middle of the sky. And me and Kaldur were talking animatedly.

Which soon lead to the current crisis we're facing.

"Garth!" I yelled. "You help Kaldur out for a bit! I'm gonna go get Duncan! Tula, get the people to safety!"

Following my orders, the three atlanteans quickly took control of the situation while I found my mentor.

Who was currently laying down in the sand like nothing was wrong, sunglasses covering his eyes.

"Duncan!" I yelled, shaking him around. "Big ugly calamari monster attacking! We need your help!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Duncan?"

"... (Snore)."

"... He's...he's sleeping?!" I asked myself incredulously. "He's fucking **SLEEPING?!"**

Garth landed next to me after being flung by the octopus. Gathering himself, he saw Duncan and said "What's going on?!"

"It's Duncan... he's a fucking heavy sleeper!"

Suddenly, a tentacle reached around my ankle. I only had a second to comprehend it before I zoomed away, being turned into the cephalopod's personal ragdoll. A few seconds later, and I managed to slice my way out with _Muramasa_. "Okay, this is getting nowhere fast." Turning my attention to my Atlantean friends, I came up with a quick plan. "Garth, how good is your control over the power of the tempest?"

"Good enough to ensure I don't accidentally wipe out the beach."

"Well that's good enough for me. Kaldur, you and Garth are the distraction. Use your powers to keep that sucker stunned long enough for me to charge up my own attack."

"How long do you need?" Kaldur asked.

Going over the math quickly, I replied "About 90 seconds. Think you can manage that?"

Bringing out their weapons, the two nodded. I placed both hands on _Muramasa_ and started channeling my energy into the blade. A little trick Duncan taught me last week, in order to strengthen my attacks against larger and stronger opponents. By infusing my Multiverser energy into a weapon (or my fists and feet), I can multiply the damage done ten fold.

I just hope I can successfully pull it off. I mean, this is my first time using this in a fight!

...

...

...

...Okay, that ought to be enough. "HIT THE DECK, GUYS!" As soon as those words left my mouth, the two friends leaped to opposite sides of the beach. I swung my blade in a vertical slash, unleashing the power I accumulated toward the unsuspecting bastard.

For a few seconds, nothing happened. The the octopus split in two, and fell to the ground dead.

Then the cheering started up. We turned around and saw everyone that Tula evacuated (and Tula herself) shouting and jumping for joy at what we had done. Even Orin was in the crowd, giving us a silent nod of approval.

"O-okay," I said, out of breath. "The hentai reject is dead, the people and beach are safe, and we're all big guddamn heroes. I think that's enough excitement for today, don't you?"

"Y-yeah," Garth agreed. "I think I might go take a nap... for an entire week."

"Indeed," Kaldur wearily nodded.

_"(Yawn)."_ We all heard what we knew to be a waking-up yawn coming from behind us. Turning around slowly, we saw the **ASSHOLE **who slept the entire time. "That was a good- woah! **Sweet!** We have enough calamari for a week! When did this happen?!"

None of us answered, as Kaldur, Garth, and I looked at Duncan with intense anger and frustration. Then we decided to give him a piece of our minds and began walking toward him.

* * *

_Third-Person POV: Seven seconds later..._

* * *

Duncan shrugged off any possible dust on his person before going to help himself to some cooking supplies. During that, he passed Tula and the crowd, whose eyes were wide and was covering her mouth with her hands at the sight of all three of the others sprawled on the ground in various degrees of consciousness.

"Guys!" she yelled after composing herself. Running onto the beach, she knelt down to Michael and shook him. "Michael, are you alright?!"

"... I'd like to thank the academy...for all their support...to boil the best kung-pow chicken in the world..." Michael said in a daze.

* * *

**Duncan: Well, that's the end of this chapter. Exactly what is this new world that Michael has chosen for his next destination? What will he do? Who will he be? And what unfortunate soul will be the focus of his awesome power? (Even though they're most likely gonna deserve it) Find out next time, True Believers!**

**Michael: That's Marvel, Duncan! This is DC!**

**Duncan: I'm the King of the Multiversers! I can say what ever I want, BITCH!**

**Michael:...See you guys next time. And keep an eye out for my next story. Finally, props to anyone who can spot what the amnesia excuse (and the feeling afterwards) hints at.**


End file.
